


The First Noel

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Stepping out on their own after their time at Hogwarts is done, Albus and Scorpius get ready for their first Christmas together … nothing fancy but special nonetheless





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The First Noel by Johnny Mathis, For the First Time by John Legend

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32896194183/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Papers scattered along the floor  
Gifts set beneath the tree  
Lights reflect in his eyes  
Waiting for the party to start

Thoughts scatter in his mind  
Doubts set beneath the skin  
Worries reflect in his eyes  
Waiting for the party to start

Dust flies from the floo  
Parents arrive bearing gifts  
Joy reflects in their faces  
Waiting for the party to start

Thoughts race through his mind  
Concerns pile up like gifts under the tree  
Worries reflect his face  
Waiting for the party to start

Grey eyes search the table  
Platters of goodies ready to eat  
Everything in place  
Inviting the party to start

Green eyes search the widow  
Worries chase each other in his head  
Everything scattered  
Inviting the party to start

Mothers’ arms enfold both boys  
Love given without strings  
Everything in place  
Inviting the party to start

Fathers’ hands pull in both boys  
Acceptance given with pride  
Everything scattered  
Inviting the party to start

Papers scattered along the floor  
Gifts opened beneath the tree  
Lights still reflect in his eyes  
Ready for a new life to begin

Thoughts scatter in his mind  
Doubts forgotten with each gift  
Worries no longer reflect in his eyes  
Ready for a new life to begin

Dust flies from his knees  
Parents watch for the final gift  
Joy reflects in their faces  
Ready for a new life to start

Thoughts race through his mind  
Concerns disappear with his answer  
Worries destroyed by love  
Ready for a new life to start


End file.
